Countess Mara (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 #10 | Last = Captain America Comics Vol 1 #10 | HistoryText = Countess Mara was a Nazi agent that was active during World War II. In 1941, she and other Nazi spies were stationed in a castle near Camp Lehigh and were assigned to steal a new raid fire grenade launcher that was being shipped there. Pretending to faint in the middle of the road, the truck stopped so the drivers could check on her. These drivers turned out to be Private Steve Rogers and James Barnes who were secretly Captain America and Bucky. Sending Barnes off to get help, Steve was ambushed and caught in the blast of a grenade tossed by Countess Mara and left for dead. Mara stole the grenade launcher and took it back to her hideout, sending one of her men to eliminate James before he could alert anyone for help. James was saved by Steve, and as Captain American and Bucky, they followed after Countess Mara. Fighting through her minions, they almost retrieved the stolen truck; however, Mara gassed them and took them prisoner. She then had them placed in a room filled with fire spewing jets to torture them before eliminating the two heroes once and for all. This proved her undoing, as Captain America and Bucky broke free and battled her men anew. The Countess then attempted to use the rapid fire grenade launcher against Captain America. The one grenade fired was deflected by Cap's shield and the resulting explosion killed all of Mara's men and sent their hideout crashing to the ground. Surviving the blast, Mara begged Captain America and Bucky not to torture and kill her. Cap told her that was not their way and intended to send her back to Germany with a message to Hitler: That Americans will never stop fighting for freedom. Countess Mara's fate following this defeat is unrecorded. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Countess Mara is a smoker. | Equipment = Countess Mara carries a purse emblazoned with a Swastika. She uses it to carry her weapons. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Countess is armed with grenades as well as a gun that fires knock out gas. She briefly had a rapid fire grenade launcher. Her hideout was equipped with a room that had flame jets to burn her enemies alive. | Notes = Countess Mara is called the Satan in Satin on the splash page of this story and Bucky mentioned the Satan in Satin in Captain America Comics #17( 8/42 ) 3rd story( see Avengers, Thor & Captain America: Official Index To The Marvel Universe # 4( 9/10 ) under Note ). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Tobacco Smokers